In recent years, outdoor living areas have soared in popularity. Outdoor living areas are often designed with various features to create an inviting area for entertaining, spending time with family and friends, or simply relaxing outside. Numerous options are available for creating desirable outdoor living areas including, for example, gazebos, outdoor kitchens, stone fireplaces, fire pits, patios, decks, water features, landscaping, container gardening, and outdoor furniture (e.g., tables, chairs, benches, bars, etc.). In spite of the many different options available, the features selected for a particular space may be constrained by the size of the particular space and/or the financial resources of the owner. In particular, in condominiums, townhomes, apartments, and even many single-family homes on small lots, the outdoor area that can be furnished and decorated is often unable to accommodate many of the available options.
The popularity of outdoor living areas stems, at least in part, from the ambiance created from being surrounded by nature. Accordingly, it is often desirable to decorate an indoor living area with aesthetically pleasing plants to provide a similar atmosphere indoors. Decorating indoor areas with plants, however, is often limited by the amount of indoor space available for non-functional or decorative items. Therefore, additional options are needed for creating desirable indoor and outdoor living areas.